Ouran Songfics!
by Hidden-For-Cookies
Summary: Ouran songfics dedicaed to the pairings of Ouran! Taking requests FIRST CHAPTER - HARUHOSTS Taylor swift - Ours


**~Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs **

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs~**

Haruhi sighed as she stood in the elevator to her law firm. She felt the stares of the strangers on her back but shrugged it of after being used to it by now. Her lovers were on holiday right now. She had to stay because she hadn't invested into a passport yet and persuaded them to go and she would look after their four children, Kiku, Haru, Ayaka and Akemi. She smiled at the thought that if they were there they would be laughing at everybody in the elevator. **Pop!** There's her floor.

**~Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
they'll judge it like they know about me and you**

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
the jury's out, my choice is you~**

Haruhi inwardly frowned as everybody whispered and stared at her, Polygamy wasn't weird, was it? She was happy with a family which she adored. She sat at her desk when a paper plane was flown to her, it red

'Hey Haruhi~ since your boyfriends are away why you don't come stay with me? ~'

She sighed and threw it into the bin and looked at him and mouthed 'In your dreams, Arai.'

****

~So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours~

She was now at home and was on Skype with them.

"ARAI ASKED YOU OUT? I'LL KILL HIM!" Hikaru shouted

"It's okay; I think he got the hint." Laughed Haruhi but then four figures came in behind her.

"Mummy? Can we speak to our daddy's?" A blond haired girl asked, Akemi.

"Sure, go on children." Haruhi replied whilst they sat on the chairs and waved to their Dads and all said

"Konnichiwa papas! ~" The two girls said whilst Haru Simply said 'Konnichiwa' and Kiku just nodded.

They spent all afternoon speaking to each other.

**~You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine~  
**

Haruhi smiled as she walked down the street holding Akemi and Akaya's hands whilst walking down the street. She knew Renge, Éclair and Reiko were stalking her but she shrugged it off.

"Lets go get sushi for dinner." Haruhi said to her kids and they smiled in approval

**~And you'll say  
don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours~**

Haruhi was on Skype again and she way crying, When she was out Éclair had attacked her. She now had a black eye and cuts on her arms from when Éclair started to cut her arms. She had been in hospital for three days and Kyoya had Éclair removed from the country.****

~And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you~

One day Haruhi had enough. She was having an interview and a caller asked "Why are you such a whore?" and she snapped and said:

"Listen I don't care what you call me but I am not a whore! I love them and they love me, it doesn't matter how many people are involved in a relationship because in the end they love each other, I don't care if you hate me, love me or want to kill me. I love them and I won't ever stop loving them."

A day later Polygamy was legalised in Japan.****

~'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours~  


Haruhi looked through a photo album of pictures from when they were kids. She adored a picture of Tamaki smiling up to the camera whilst showing hit white teeth. And a hole between them.

She placed the album down and thought about the club.

She missed the twin's riddles, when they pranked her father saying Mori had got a tattoo and then he almost disowned her. He never found out it was drew on. She loved them. They held her heart.

**~So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours~  
**

She stood in the airport with her kids whilst waiting for their lovers/daddy's plane to land. When it finally did they stood in suspense until they saw two red-heads, An idiot blond, A Loli-Shota type boy and a giant.

"DADDYS!" The children shouted as they ran to them

**~The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours~**

**Haruhi walked over to them and smiled. She had put makeup on her eye so it looked normal and hid the cuts with a long-sleeved shirt.**

The four immature members of the group glomped her whilst Kyoya and Mori stood at the side watching with small smiles whilst speaking to their children.

"I missed you all so much… I love you rich bastards." Haruhi smiled.

-PAGE BREAK-

Ohgodwhatisthisidontknow.

SERIOSULY DAFUQ IS THIS? ;w;

I love HaruhixHosts if you couldn't tell yet…

I don't own ouran.

-Angel.


End file.
